x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosley Drummy
Drummy in 2008]] Mosley Drummy was an FBI Special Agent who, under the guidance of ASAC Dakota Whitney as well as Special Agent in Charge Fossa, was instrumental in leading an FBI team that consecutively searched for abductees Monica Bannan and Cheryl Cunningham in 2008. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Profile Helping Find a Severed Arm Whitney, Drummy helps to supervise a team of FBI searchers.]] Soon after Monica Bannan - an FBI agent, herself - went missing, Agent Drummy, along with ASAC Whitney, supervised a team of FBI searchers about ten miles from Agent Bannan's home in snowy Somerset, West Virginia, while they were being led by Father Joseph Crissman who, Drummy learned, had cold called the FBI – six hours after Monica Bannan's disappearance – with claims that he had a psychic connection to the missing agent and was experiencing visions of her. As the team searched while arranged in a row, Agent Drummy directed the men to stay in formation, referring to them as "gentlemen," and instructed them to look left and right as they continued their work. Moments later, Agent Drummy watched as ASAC Whitney uncovered a severed man's arm that Father Joe led her to. Recruiting Mulder & Scully Soon after, Drummy approached former Special Agent Dana Scully at Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital, where Scully worked as a doctor, and, on behalf of the FBI, he appealed for her to contact her former FBI partner, Fox Mulder, telling her that doing so might just save an FBI agent's life. This inspired Scully to speak with Mulder later that day about the incident, referring to Drummy as "a visitor" she had had. and Scully off the roof of FBI Headquarters.]] Almost two days after Agent Bannan's disappearance, Drummy met with the former agents on the roof of FBI Headquarters, moments after they arrived there via a helicopter that he explained he had not been responsible for sending. He led Mulder and Scully through the FBI building and, after quickly disappearing into Conference Room 5 as they waited outside the room, he came back out, instructing them to enter. As ASAC Whitney briefed the former agents, Drummy contributed to the discussion; he revealed how Father Joe had become involved in the search and, although first asking Mulder why he thought the FBI doubted Father Joe's psychic claims, he later suggested that the reason was that Father Joe had led the FBI to "some guy's bloody arm in the snow," not to Monica Bannan. Drummy then traveled – in one of two FBI cars, accompanied by not only ASAC Whitney and two nondescript FBI agents but also by Mulder and Scully – to the dorms in Richmond where Father Joe lived, knocking on the door of his dorm when they arrived. Drummy patiently stood quietly outside as Father Joe's roommate answered the door and allowed the group to enter, in compliance with Joe's request that they do so. Drummy then led the group into Father Joe's living room where, seeing Joe praying alone in another room, Drummy uttered the former priest's name in askance. Once Father Joe entered his living room, Drummy introduced him to Mulder, explaining that Mulder wanted to ask some questions, but the flow of the discussion was interrupted by Scully, who soon insulted the convicted pedophile before storming out of Joe's residence and parting company with the group. Growing Doubt Joe that Mulder's sister was "abducted by E.T.."]] Drummy later drove back to Somerset, Virginia, in one of the two FBI vehicles with Mulder, ASAC Whitney and Father Joe, driving ahead of the other FBI car. During their journey, Drummy contributed to a discussion between Father Joe and Mulder about the latter's former work on the X-files, adding (in a doubtful tone of voice, while looking from ASAC Whitney to Mulder's reflection in the rear view mirror) that Mulder's sister had been "abducted by E.T.." After the group left their vehicle, Drummy witnessed Father Joe correctly ascertain that they had taken him to the wrong house and was present when Mulder then commented that Joe had pulled the conclusion "right out of his ass." Drummy followed close behind Joe, complying with a single gesture from ASAC Whitney for him to do so, as the former priest wandered around the house from which Agent Bannan had actually been abducted from. vision.]] Drummy soon met up with Mulder and ASAC Whitney again, however, and was the last of the three to notice that, nearby, Father Joe had fallen to his knees in the snow. After the three investigators ran to Father Joe's position and Joe claimed that he was having a vision of Agent Bannan's abduction but could not see where she presently was, Drummy remarked to Mulder that he believed Father Joe's lack of insight was because the convicted pedophile was pulling his claims, "out of his ass." Drummy then started to walk away from the group but his doubt regarding Father Joe's supposed visions was opposed by the fact that, unbeknown to the departing Drummy, Joe had just cried tears of blood while he had been burying his face in the snow due to apparent frustration with his inability to see where Agent Bannan currently was. Finding an Ice Block Late at night, Agent Drummy again drove an FBI car in which Father Joe and ASAC Whitney were passengers, but the group did not include Mulder on this occasion. Drummy called Dr. Scully, handing the call to ASAC Whitney, and was directed – by Father Joe – to take a certain turn in the road, which led Drummy and his two companions back to the field where the severed arm had been discovered. By the time Mulder and Scully arrived there (three hours later), the field was again being scoured by a team of male FBI searchers. As not only the pair of new arrivals approached but also ASAC Whitney, Drummy commented – on Father Joe claiming they would find some particular, unspecified thing – that he kept saying that and also that Joe kept claiming Agent Bannan was still alive, to which Joe maintained that she was. Clearly unsatisfied, Drummy complained to ASAC Whitney (who was now standing next to him) that they and the other searchers could keep looking all night and that the others were "all running on empty." Drummy started to call the other seekers together, telling them it was time to leave and go home, but his efforts to collect the team were thwarted by Mulder, who called out that he needed them back. Drummy turned back towards the field and, shrugging, he repeated a beckoning gesture that Whitney made, implying an unspoken and reluctant instruction for the men to return to their search. Soon thereafter, the seekers were led to a specific plot of ground where Drummy helped to dig, using a shovel that he passed to Mulder upon finding an obstacle that he realized was solid ice but that Mulder – denying Drummy's description – termed as "dirty glass", echoing back to Father Joe having told Mulder that (in his mind's eye) he could see eyes staring out through what seemed to be dirty glass. In response to both Mulder and Whitney consecutively expressing a need for equipment, Drummy began to carry out their wishes, organizing his men, as Mulder headed away. Searching for Cheryl Cunningham At an FBI facility in Quantico, Virginia, Drummy and many other agents later witnessed Father Joe cite yet another vision, this time of a woman who was being held in a box and had been taken from a car by the same men who had abducted Agent Bannan. When Mulder requested that a car be readied, Drummy was curious to know where it would be going but Mulder admitted that he didn't yet know. Consequently, a frustrated Drummy commented in disbelief, to which Mulder answered that the same doubt which Drummy had just expressed had been his problem since the start of their investigation. .]] Drummy and his regular companions subsequently traveled, however, to a site where Cheryl Cunningham's clearly crashed car had been abandoned in a snow-covered field. Citing examples of the seeming normality of the scene, Drummy suggested that the suspected victim had survived the crash, having set off, taken a shortcut, gotten tired, sat down and fallen asleep – a fairly regular occurrence. However, Mulder argued that the sharp angle of the car disproved Drummy's theory. Once Father Joe admitted that he was not sensing anything from inside the vehicle, Drummy twice (in quick succession) declared how unsurprising that was. Just as Drummy was about to dismiss Father Joe, Mulder announced his discovery that both Agent Bannan and Cheryl Cunningham had worn a medical I.D. bracelet, influencing Drummy to wonder why they had each worn one. Further exploration of the vehicle led the investigators to MacLaren Natatorium, where Drummy was instrumental in asking an elderly male receptionist employed there whether he recognized Agent Bannan from pictures of her. Their questioning of the elderly gent proved to be unfruitful but Mulder uncovered additional evidence by searching the pool's female locker room. Closing In On the Kidnappers After a Russian organ transporter named Janke Dacyshyn was suspected of having kidnapped the women, Drummy arrived back at Father Joe's Richmond residence, in a car with Mulder and Whitney. Drummy and his fellow investigators intended to speak with Father Joe again but were unable to do so, since he had been taken away after having suffered a seizure while in the company of Dr. Scully. Drummy first spoke with ASAC Whitney in private then interrupted a heated discussion between Mulder and Scully to bring Mulder the news that a couple of the men under his command had very recently discovered that Dacyshyn's employer and husband, Franz Tomczeszyn, was also an old friend of Father Joe's and had known him for over twenty years as one of thirty-seven altar boys whom Joe had molested. Having obtained a warrant to search the offices of Dacyshyn and Tomczesyn, the group – still with the omission of Scully – left to do exactly that. Drummy alone led this search effort, leading an armored detachment of FBI agents inside the building and making preparations to arrest anyone inside. Although the building was apparently otherwise empty, Drummy was unaware that Dacyshyn momentarily visited the offices during the FBI hunt, leaving when he saw Drummy and the other agents. As Mulder and Whitney chased the Russian outside, Drummy's search team came across medicines as well as surgical paraphernalia and Drummy soon thereafter found a polystyrene box with a blood-stained cloth in it. Drummy and his team also discovered an ice chest that Dacyshyn had dropped outside the building's front doors; this ice chest contained Agent Bannan's severed head, a gory site that made Drummy grimace. Moments later, ASAC Whitney died after being pushed off a high scaffolding by Dacyshyn. Refusal to Assist & Report of Role in Arrest call.]] After Mulder went missing, Drummy was sought after by Dr. Scully for a period of hours. He finally spoke to her during a phone call that SAC Fossa had answered and handed to him. By this time, Drummy had returned to FBI Headquarters. He was slightly confused when initially speaking with the frustrated Scully but, upon realizing the specifics of her call, he suggested that she contact the police and refused her assistance with searching for Mulder, which only angered her even more. Drummy was ordered by Scully to put her in contact with "somebody there with some balls" who could help her and Assistant Director Walter Skinner aided her quest for Mulder, shortly after their call. Drummy was later photographed holding a captured Russian doctor by his arm; the doctor had been found to have assisted Dacyshyn and Tomczesyn in their efforts to conduct full-body transplants in a Virginia compound where Scully and Skinner had found a slightly injured but conscious Mulder, as well as the kidnappers and Cheryl Cunningham. The photograph in which Drummy appeared was shortly thereafter included on the front page of the Richmond Times-Dispatch, illustrating an article titled "FBI arrests modern-day Frankenstein doctor"; Mulder cut this article out of the newspaper and fixed it to the wall of his home office. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Background Check on set with Chris Carter, while filming the scene in which Drummy leads Mulder and Scully through FBI Headquarters.]] Mosley Drummy was played by Alvin "Xzibit" Joiner. The character's first name is never established in the fictional events of the film but is given as "Mosley" in the movie's closing credits. According to Chris Carter, many people were originally auditioned to play this role with many "white guys" being auditioned early in the process, before some comedians also tried out for the role. Carter thought that auditioning comedians for the part was "an interesting way to go" but Fox had suggested Xzibit, whom Carter knew from Xzibit's hosting of the MTV series Pimp My Ride. According to Carter, Xzibit arrived for the audition without cornrows in his hair and immediately felt right for the part. (The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies) Like the movie's other performers, Xzibit was given a very limited duration to prepare for this role; there was a man sitting outside the front of his house, when the film's script was delivered to him, and Xzibit was given only four hours to read the script, after which time he had to give the script back to the man outside who then had to take it back to the studio. (''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' Blu-ray & DVD Special Features; Trust No One: Can The X-Files Remain a Secret?; "You Can Go Home Again") One of the earliest filmed scenes in which Xzibit played this character was the scene that features Drummy's phone call with Scully. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe Blu-ray & DVD audio commentary) Chris Carter was ultimately of the opinion that Xzibit had embodied this character. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe Blu-ray & DVD audio commentary) Drummy, Mosley Category:TXF characters